


Blast From The Past

by Fanfictionnut2020



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Sons Of Anarchy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionnut2020/pseuds/Fanfictionnut2020
Summary: What if Gemma came back pregnant with Jax alone instead of with the club? How would things be different if she followed her dreams, and married Wayne Unser and had the family she always wanted along with making amends with her parents. Then what would happen if in 2008 the club rolls into town. How will John Teller react when/if he finds out about Jax?
Relationships: Gemma/Unser, JT/Moureen Ashby, OC/Hale/?, Tara Knowles/Jax Teller, Thomas Teller/Wendy Case
Comments: 14
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

~1978~

Ten years ago Gemma Maddoc ran away from home because she was tired of her mother's abuse after her kid brother Nathional died of heart issues. passed down from their mother Rose.

At twenty six she rolled back into town not alone. She was three months pregnant with her son or daughter. She chose to come back because she wanted to try to rebuild her relationship with her parents. Also she knew the road that she was going down wasn't the right one and she had her unborn child to think about.

All Gemma wanted to do was be a good mother. Pulling her 1975 Chevy truck into the driveway of the house accross the street from Charming United Catholic Church, the parrish her father started, she mentally prepared herself for the reunion.

She loved John, but she was a bit afraid of his life so she left like a theif in the night not telling him about being pregnant. She just left and came home. Walking up the front steps she rang the doorbell.

Seconds later her mom opened the door. "Gemma." she said.

"Hello mother. I'm sorry." Gemma said.

"I'm sorry too." Rose said embracing her oldest child. "Nate! Gemma is home." she called.

"Gem. Oh baby girl." Nate said embracing his wife and daughter and crying.

"I have something to tell you and please don't be dissappointed in me, but I'm three months pregnant." said Gemma.

"Who's the father?" Nate asked.

"The president of some motorcycle club. I chose not to tell him and come home instead, because one I have plans, and second I dont' want to bring my son or daugher up in that." said Gemma.

"Well I'm angry that you are having a child out of wetlock. If he the father wasn't in some gang I would insist that you tell him and that you marry him, but with the circumstances I would suggest adoption." said Rose.

"Rose!" Nate said. "This is why Gemma ran away in the first place and lets not forget how you were physically and verbally abusive to our only child after we lost Nathionel. Gemma what do you want to do? Anything but abortion, and that includes going back to wherever and telling the father." he added.

"I'm not telling John and I'm keeping the baby. Also about my plans I want to open my own bakery here in town." said Gemma.

"That's respectable and good for a single mom. Though you know Wayne has been asking about you. He owns his own trucking company and is on the Charming Police force. He was always a good boy, and still is half in love with you." said Rose.

"Now lets not start match making Rose." said Nate as they moved their way inside and were sitting down for some lemonade.

"Alex is in the Marines. It was good for that boy to get away from his posionous parents and make something of himself. Though I fear he might be going down a dark path after losing Jennifer." said Rose.

"What happened?" Gemma asked.

"It was a tragic accident. He was working and going to school and he could only afford a motorcycle to get around because of gas. The road was wet and he slid and laid his bike down. Jennifer was on the back. She rolled under a semi and was killed." said Rose.

"That's tragic." said Gemma.

"His new girlfriend, well that hussy is a piece of work." said Rose.

"Rose." Nate chastised.

"She's a bartender at the Jellybean Lounge. That horrible strip club. Though at least she doesn't strip. Her problem is she cannot put the liqour bottle down." said Rose.

"Rose for Pete's Sake! Anyway I'm grilling fillets on the grill. Rose found some on sale. Lets get you settled in so you can rest and then we'll have a family dinner and then walk accross the street for the evening mass. Or you can do the morning one. I have to officiate all of them so you can go to eithe Saturday evening or one of the Sunday morning ones." said Nate.

"Wayne goes on Sundays." said Rose.

"Would you." Nate starts looking at his wife. Gemma just laughed. For the first time in ten years she felt at peace.

Gemma ended up opening her own bakery and it was very successful. She also ended up marrying Wayne Unser. The baby she was pregnant with turned out to be a boy and she named him Jackson Nathenial Maddoc. Five years later she had another son that she named Thomas Wayne Unser after his dad, and three years after that they couple had a daughter they named Emily Rose Unser.

Life was good and peaceful in Charming.

~2008~

Twenty two year old Emily Unser walked out of her office at the garage she opened up. Unser Automotive. She was single, but sort of talking to her father's deputy Chief David Hale. Though he was ready to settle down and Emily was not.

Unser Automotive was the second business in Charming that had the Unser name. The other one was Unser trucking that her older brothers worked at as drivers. Emily was the wanting to be her own boss type so she went to automotive and motorcycle school along with going to night school for business.

Afterward she hired a few mechanics. Kyle Hobert who was kind of a man whore even though he was married and had kids, Richard Jamison aka Dog, Kip Epps who was retired from the army after getting one of his nuts blown off. Kyle ever the asshole was always calling him one nut, Lowen Jr and Sr who had problems with drugs, and two former marines that could be best friends one minute and at one another's throats the next. Herman Kozik and an old friend of her mother's Alexander Trager.

Oh talk about drama with that pair. Then when you add his wife Colleen showing up on the lot drunk and causing a scene. Lets just say after a day at her office a glass or three of wine and a bubble bath is just what Emily needed from day to day.

Filling out the paperword of the car that Dog just finished up Emily looked up and saw the Unser Auto tow truck pulling in she saw a BMW with a deer in the windshield. At the same time her older brother had shown up in his wife's father's Cutlass.

"Dang. Sometime's you're the beemer and somtime's you're the deer." said Jax.

"What brings you here?" Emily asked stepping out of the office wearing a pair of brown booties, low rise dark blue jeans, and a royal blue silk short sleeved blouse. She gave off the business casual look.

"Tara's dad died and she wanted to make sure her dad's car is in working order. She was thinking about selling it, but she may keep it." said Jax. Tara was Jax's high school sweetheart. After they graduated Jax went to get his CDL license so he could drive for his stepdad and Tara went off to college and then medical school. They stayed in touch calling and writing and Gemma loved Tara and so did Wayne. She came back after she finished her degree and got a job in Neonatle surgery at St. Thomas Hospital.

"Oh shoot. I'm so sorry. Man tough break. He had gotten sober and wanted to rebuild his relationship with Tara. Mom told me how she ran away at sixteen and then came back ten years later and she was able to repair her relationship with grandma and granpa. It's a shame they never got their chance." Turning her head to Kip she asked him what happened with the car. "Okay what happened?"

"Elliot Oswald's son was texing and driving and not paying attention. Hit the deer by the streams." said Kip.

"Elliot isn't going to be happy and since it was a run in with a deer I'm gonna have to have my dad come out here and file a report." said Emily.

"Please don't. I'm not hurt and my dad is gonna kill me and my little sister will laugh at me. My insurance is high enough. Please Ms. Unser." Troy Unser said from the passenger seat of the tow truck.

"It's out of my hands. For insurance reasons I have to call dad or one of his deputies to come out and make a report, and yes depending on the deputy you'll probably also get a ticket for texting and driving." said Emily.

"Hard ass." Jax joked to his baby sister.

"Language." Emily scolded as Thomas pulled up in his 2009 Ford F150 with his girlfriend Wendy Case riding shotgun.

"My siblings. How's it fucking going?" Thomas asked.

"Thomas Wayne Unser I'm going to wash your mouth out with soup. Quit talking like a truck driver!" Emily scolded.

"Umm sis I am a truck driver so I'm just being me." said Thomas as Jax laughed at his little brother.

"I'm about to knock your cotton picken head off. Bunch of heathens! Kyle get Tara's Cutlass and Dog could you take Oswald's BMW after we somehow get the deer out?" Emily scolded her older brothers and barked orders at her workers.

Thomas and Jax both had a bit of rebel in them. They drank beer, hung out at the Hairy Dogg shooting pool and drinking when they weren't working or with their women, and smoked ciggerates. Oh lets not forget cussed.

Emily on the other hand dressed conservatively, never cussed unless she was really mad, went to church at least three times a week, and vowed never to have sex until her wedding night. She worked hard to get where she was and her only vice was her wine. Pinoit Noir, Pinoit Grigio, and Chardonnay.

"So what are you going to do with that other building?" Thomas asked.

"I don't know. I could turn it into a little bar for people who are getting sick of the Nord's crap at the Hairy Dogg. Maybe turn it into a sort of hang out for just our family and friends and maybe build some rooms for reletives staying here or maybe turn it into a B&B." said Emily.

"Hey dad just sent me a text. I have to deliver Disal to Tacoma and you have to deliver Tyson Chicken to Tuiscon Arizona." Thomas called.

"Alright I'll catch a ride with Thomas. Love you sis. Anything you decide to do with that other building is up to you and if you make it a business I'm sure it'll be just as successful." said Jax as he hugged his baby sister. Thomas being the clown he was flipped her off.

"I'm going to break that cotton picking finger Thomas Wayne. Just keep it up you stupid fart knocker!" Emily called as Thomas peeled out of the lot after Jax got into the back seat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Emily Unser is portrayed by Victoria Justice, and Thomas Unser is portrayed by Kevin Bacon. I'm picturing him as Val in Tremors one.

~The Club~

Sons of Anarchy Co Founder and President John Teller looked at the rest of his club. The past thirty years they had gone through hell and back. The first ever Nomad mother Charter in any MC. John and Piney Winston had set up charters all over.

Nevada, Washington State, NYC, Arizona, Illinouse, Oregon, Belfast Ireland, Canada, and now John decided he wanted to settle his mother charter from Nomad to somewhere in California.

Though a about fifteen years ago there had been a power struggle with one of the Origional 9 Clay Morrow. He wanted to stay in guns and make some serious cash, but John wanted to be a legit club. He foresaw what would happen if they went down that road.

Instead he talked with his then girlfriend's brother to figure out a way for the club to be free of running guns and for his future brother in law's organization to prosper. Though Clay wasn't having it and he had tried to have John killed twice.

Otto Delany figured out Clay was just a greedy man and they decided to give him one more chance. When Clay tried a second time by trying to sabbatouge his bike Otto took Clay to the table and they voted mayhem as well as Clay losing his patch.

Otto did the hit and made it look like an accident. Now John was married to Moureen and the two had a daughter named Trinity. He met a former army medic who was basically kicked out of Belfast along with his family stolen from him. John took him back to the states and patched him into the mother charter.

John and Moureen made several trips back and forth to Belfast. He was able to legally keep Kellen's organaztion prospering the legal way. He talked to the others, the Irish Kings, and convinced them that looking at color and race was the wrong move to take when it came to business.

John convinced them to look at the organization as a whole and stop looking at color, but instead look at reputation and whether or not they could get the job done. John was able to bridge a nearly one hundred year old race war.

After that the Sons of Anarchy were completly out of guns. Instead all the charters particapted in owning tattoo parlors, garages, strip clubs, legitimate trucking, protection. The Vegas Charter came up with a transportation idea. Like Uber or Lyft, but much safer and more affordable.

As in the club members made sure that vulnerable single women, an drunks, man or woman, made it home safe without DUI's or attacks.

"Okay so I was thinking since Quinn is setting up his own Nomad charter we, the mother charter, should decide where to lay roots. I'm thinking California. I know San Bernidino already as SOCAL. What about NORCAL?" John asked.

"Well Lodi has the Grim Bastards, Stockton has Mayans, Oakland is where the Mayans mother charter is, San Fran doens't allow biker clubs. Should I reach out to TO or Alvarez?" Bobby Elvis asked.

"No I found a place. Charming California. It's small and if we could just convince the locals we mean no harm we'll be fine setting up." said John.

"Well small towns meaning not enough real estate to set up a compound. Besides small town cops could run us out." said Bobby.

"I know what I'm doing." said John.

"I trust you John." said Otto.

"Same here," said Bobby as Opie, Piney's son, Happy, Chibs, Juice, and Gogo.

"Alright Charming it is." said John slamming the gavel down.

As John rode, His VP Piney on his left and his SAA Happy on his right along with Moureen who had been following him for years in the RV following the club, his thoughts went to 1977 when he met her. Gemma Maddoc.

She was young and well he fell in love with her. He was her first and he never expected her to just up and leave. John knew deep down that the direction the club might go scared her. Now that it was legit he just wanted to clear the air. She had probably moved on by now. He did with Moureen Ashby now Moureen Teller.

~Charming~

Emily's alarm went off it seemed like to her it was going to be one of those days. It seemed like her monthly friend, or curse, decided to visit her and give her some serious cramps which hurt and put her in a bad mood.

Putting on a pair of royal blue leggans and a royal blue, red, green, brown animal print v-neck short sleeved tunic along with some royal blue sued six inch booties she walked into the kitchen and hugged her dad who was sitting at the had of the table drinking coffee.

"Hey dad." said Emily

"Heading to work?" Wayne asked.

"Soon I'll have to head in and open up. Ugh this isn't my morning. I'm dealing with female problems and I'm afraid I'm gonna go off on someone or slip up and curse someone out today. It doesn't help I'm hurting even with Motrin." said Emily.

"Smoke a joint or a blunt and you'll be alot better." said Gemma walking in and kissing Wayne.

"Pot is illegal." said Emily.

"It depends. Okay I hate to drop this on you like this, but I have a confession to make. I have bladder cancer. I have a card saying I can legally use medical pot." said Unser.

"CANCER! DAD!" Emily yelled as her mom's white Mcaww landed on her shoulder. Trying to make me feel better?" she asked the bird. Okay she hadn't left the nest even though she took two trade school classes, car and motorcycle mechanics, and one class in college, business. She was sort of afraid to leave her childhood home.

"Emily I'm in Chemo and doing my best here, but there isn't much they can do. I'm so sorry. Thomas and Jax already know." Wayne confessed.

"But, what?" Emily asked.

"In two months I'm retiring. David is gonna take over. He's a good kid and I trust his judgment and I have faith he'll do a good job." said Wayne.

"Daddy." Emily said hugging her father. Gemma felt so bad for her youngest child.

"Now now no need for all of that. Though your mom needs to know she did a good job with you kids. She feels bad since she smokes recreational pot, drinks hard liquor, and cusses. She loves you, Thomas and Jax so much. They know, but since you are the youngest and live your life differently it's been hidden from you." said Wayne.

"We are family and yes we are all different, but that's what family is. Mom, dad I'm not ready to move out yet. Heck I'm not sure if i'll ever be ready until I meet the one. Until then I'll pitch in with the bills." said Emily.

Pulling her 2008 matalic blue Chevy Avalanche into the lot Emily was still trying to wrap her head around her father having cancer, her mother being fine with Jax and Tara living together not married, and Thomas having sex with Wendy. Oh her mom also gave her a joint to smoke.

Wine was one thing and pot was another. "So what's going on?" Emily asked as she held her daily meeting.

"I'm about to knock the fuck out of this asshole I've tried to work with him, but I can't get over it. He killed my dog!" said Alex.

"Dude I didn't fucking kill your dog. I was fucked and was stupid enough to go harder than pot or alcohol. Missy wanted out and didn't give me a change to get her on the leash and ran out. A drunk driver hit her. Not my fault." said Herman.

"How long ago did this happen?" Emily asked.

"Ten, fifteen years ago. I don't fucken know." said Alex.

"Herman are you sorry. I get the dog ran out, but it wasn't entirely your fault." said Emily.

"I'm sorry and I told you how sorry I was." said Herman.

"It was an accident. Let it drop. Either be best friens like you were or be civil at work and stay away fron one another." said Emily

"Are you feeling okay?" Alex asked.

"i don't feel all that well due to aunty flow." Emily answered honestly.

"Smoke one. It'll do wonders." said Alex.

"It's what my mom said." said Emily.

"The Wahiwha use those trippy mushrooms along with pot and a whole lot of other hollistic shit that does wonders, and works better than pills." said Alex.

"I'll go see Tara on my lunch break and see if she could proscribe me some 800mg Motrin and see if that helps." said Emily.

"I would get totally checked out to make sure something isn't wrong. You hear about your pops?" Alex asked.

"Yea found out this morning. Chemo isn't cheap so I'm going to pay all the bills and utilities on mom and dad's house along with the groceries. And that will be enough of my personal business. Everyone get to work and I'll be in the office. Oh Kyle, you're on repo duty with Lowal Jr. I'd put you with Kip, but you two are worse than Alex and Herman at times." Emily told them.

"Hey I know you're very young, but can I ask you for love advice." Herman asked as they walked to the office.

"What's up Herm?" Emily asked.

"I met someone who works at St. Thomas. A nurse who is a couple years younger than Jax. Though two problems. One her age, and second her father is the president of a biker gang called SAMTAC. I guess that means Sons of Anarchy Tacoma. I really like her though. She's sweet and nice. Her name is Donna Lernar." said Herman.

"If you like her go far it. Don't let her father get in the way and as far as the age goes it's just a number as long as you are both legal. Sounds like he's not really in her life and some criminal heathen." said Emily.

"Thanks Em." said Herman kissing her forhead and walking out of the office. "WHOOO HOOO!" he yelled causing Emily to laugh. Later on on lunch she went to Saint Thomas and got herself checked out. She was fine and perscribed stronger Motrin which indeed helped. She was also advised that taking hot baths and naps would help also, and of course Tara said the same thing her parents and Alex said. Smoke a joint.

Now her sister in law smoked. Was she the only straight edged one in her family? Well her wine, but that was different. Getting back in her car she drove back to her garage and went back into her office and proceeded to work.

At about three that afternoon she heard a thunder of several motorcycles pulling into her lot along with an RV. Walking out of the office she was ready to greet the newcomers. She couldn't help but to laugh when Herman and Alex flanked her on either side. She was strapped since she had a concealed carrying permit along with a registered glock.

The guy in the lead got off of his bike and walked over to her. She saw President on his vest, and knew he was the one in charge.

"How can I help you? If you are looking at fleet work it'll be awhile and you should make and appointment." said Emily.

"I was wondering if we could buy your other building to set up our clubhouse." the man said.

"I have ideas for that building and it's not for sale. Sorry. Now if you don't need repairs I suggest that you be on your way." said Emily.

"I don't think you are getting what my Prez is saying little girl. We are taking that building to set up." the bald tattooed guy with a raspy voice said.

"Hap." John said. "Listen we mean no harm to your business or this town. We just want to settle down here. That's all." he added.

"Well I'm telling you no. Not on my property. We already have enough problems with the Nords and we don't need some biker gang coming in. Now either make an appointment to get your bikes and RV repaired or leave. I'm not messing around here." said Emily standing her ground.

"You listen here little girl, and listen good. We are taking that building, and thats final." said the guy, Hap, as the president called him as he put his hands on her waist spanning it.

"Mother fucker get your fucking hands off of her!"

"ALEX! I got this! Listen here my father is the Chief of police and my boyfriend is the deputy chief. Now you got three seconds to leave or I'm having one of my guys call them over here." said Emily.

"You're not calling anyone." Hap growled pressing his hardened member up against her center.

"FUCKING PRICK!" Alex exploded shoving Hap out of the way and punching him on the face knocking him on his ass.

"You son of a bitch!" Hap growled getting up and hitting Alex back as Emily and John got in the middle of it.

"Hey knock it off!" John yelled as Emily pulled her gun.

"I have been trying to be polite and nice so I hope this gets the message accross. That building is not for sale so all of you get your asses off my property before I call the police and slap a criminal tresspass charge on you." Emily said raising her voice a bit. Everyone who knew her well was shocked she not only pulled her gun, but said the word ass. She was getting fed up.

"Boss is pissed so I would suggest you do as she says and I wouldn't touch her like that again unless you want me to kick the shit out of you." said Herman.

"Lets come back another time. Everyone if fried here. Happy you need to learn to keep your hands and dick to yourself." another man said.

"Bobby's right. Lets go." said the President as they mounted an drove off.

"Better call your dad and tell him what's going down. Also maybe a restraining order. Seriously who the fuck did that asshole think he was putting his hands on you?" Alex ranted.

"Like I said we don't need some biker gang. We already have those stupid Nords. Also that guy who touched me is lucky I didn't shoot him." said Emily.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily stormed in madder than a hornet. She cussed once, used an expression that shocked everyone and now wanted to make sure what happened didn't happen again.

"Dad we need to talk. Like right now! Business!" said Emily.

"Whoa slow down. What's going on. Sorry about that. Eli Rooselvelt meet my daughter and youngest child Emily. She owns Unser Automotive." said Wayne.

"Hello there due to some budget cuts after your father retires Charming PD is going to fall under San Joaquin County's juristiction." said Eli.

"So David isn't taking over? Anyway I need to file a compliant. I don't know what this qualifies under so I'll tell you what happened. Today a group came to my garage and I politely said that if they wante fleet work, since it was all motorcycles and an RV, I suggested that they make an appointment." said Emily as another guy walked in.

"Hello I'm John Teller. Call me JT. I'm the president of the Sons of Anarchy Originals. The mother charter. We have been Nomad for a long time and we just want to settle down here." he said.

"Not gonna happen bucko. His gang." Emily began.

"Club!" JT put in.

"Whatever! They use fear and force. I was threated about my building. David come here." said Emily to her boyfried.

"What's up babe?" David asked.

"Stand right there. Anyway the other guy that was with him, Happy I found out his name, said you don't understand my boss wants to set up here and I was like no. It's my property and the building is not for sale. He was like listen to me and listen close little girl we are taking that building. Then he spanned my waist with both hands. Then Alex was like get your f'ing hand off of her and was ready to knock the crap out of him. I stood firm and continued. I said the guy I'm casually seeing and my father are the chief and deputy chief of Charming PD and that it would be the best if you stopped right now." Emily said.

"Ma'am I'm so sorry my Sargent At Arms scared you. I gave him a talking to and he understand now that this isn't how to do things." said John

"Oh so being threatened is okay? David come here!" Grabbing David and pressed herself up to him. "I believe Happy's words were you're not calling anyone and like I'm doing to David he pressed himself up against me. Now is that assault? Either way keep that degenerate away from me. I'm late to meet my friends." said Emily.

"Shit Elli I'm so sorry." said Wayne.

"And were are you from?" Emily asked Eli

"Just came from the gang task force in Oakland, so if you are worried about me taking over after your dad retires this town is in good hands." said Eli.

"Okay Oakland has a few gangs like the One Niners and the East Dub Boyz as well as the Mayans. You want to know our problem that we have here?" Emily asked.

"Emily just calm down." said Wayne.

"It's okay. Yes I know the problems in Oakland. What do you have going on here?" Eli asked.

"Okay part of the reason why I don't want his little gang in this town...," Emily was interrupted by JT once again.

"Club."

"Tomato, Tamato, anyway we have a group called the Nords. Their leader is Earnest Darby. They are a group of Neo Natzi Peckerwoods that cook, use, and sell meth along with being total racist jerks. If you are a man or woman of color and walk into the only bar in town they are gonna start with you." said Emily.

"Well they better watch themselves with me cause I won't put up with hit." said Eli.

"Honey you are okay so just relax. We'll handle it." said Wayne.

"I love you dad." said Emily walking back out and getting into her car and driving off.

"What was that?" David asked.

"You are dating my youngest and you dont know? Emily doesn't want to be mean and throw people in jail just because. She wants to know that she is protected. That's why she came in and told us what happened. Now that's not really much of a sexual assault. Just keep them away from one another." said Wayne.

"Listen I ripped him a new asshole and he won't be doing that shit again on my watch." said John.

"Just keep him away from her and they won't be anymore problems." said Wayne.

"I got my guys under control. Another thing could someone hook me up with a real estate agent. I have a partner that needs a new place for business, and we are looking for a place to set up shop. That building on your daughter's property would be ideal, but she won't sell. Do you think you could possibly convince her?" John asked

"She's stubborn. Gets it from her old man." said David.

"Watch it Hale. Don't forget who's still in charge. Anyway I'll see what I can do. In the mean time here is the number to David's brother. He'll help you with the rest." said Wayne handing over a piece of paper with a number on it.

"Thank you sir." said John as he walked out the door.

"Why do I have a family Charming is going to get alot more interesting?" Eli asked.

~Gemma and John~

Gemma was closing up shop when she saw him. The man she had loved since she wa sixteen. Her first love. Now he was in Charming. Though she knew that he had moved on like she did, and that she would die with Wayne via broken heart. Though she wanted to come clean about Jax before it all happened.

"Gemma?" John asked.

"Hey." said Gemma the two former lovers embraced, but it was more of a nice too see you again, i missed you friendship.

"How are you doing?" John asked.

"I'm close with my parents I followed my dreams of opening up my own backery. I don't want to lie to you John, but I was pregnant when I left. I'm sorry, but I didn't like how things were going so I came home. I'm sorry John." said Gemma.

"I understand Gemma. Things did get really bad and if you would have stayed you would have turned into a hard shell and not the sweet girl I fell in love with. Leaving was for the best. I met my wife and she changed my life for the better. Her brother helped us out of alot of shit and now the club is in a great place and all legit. I have a twenty two year old daughter who is just the apple of my eye and I'm happy." said John.

"I'm glad you're happy John. You were my first kiss, my first everything, and my first love. Though we knew we wouldn't make it, and we would bring each other down eventually. I have moved on also and married the guy who had loved me since high school. We have two kids together and he raised our son as his own. Thomas in twenty five, and works as driver for his dad's trucking company, and Emily is twenty three and owns her own business. Finally Jax is thirty, married to his highschool sweetheart who's a pediatric surgion at St. Thomas, and works for the trucking company also." said Gemma.

"Wow sounds like they all came out good. I guess in the long run you breaking it off and taking off was the best thing." said John.

"It was. I don't even want to think about what I could have become if I had stayed. Listen would you like to meet Jax? He has known for years that Wayne wasn't his biological father. I could ask him if he wants to meet you." said Gemma.

"I would like that Gem." said John.

~Hairy Dogg~

"Hey what took you so long?" Donna yelled as Emily walked in.

"Had to make a pit stop. Hey Donna, Lyla, Ima. How's it going?" Emily asked.

"What can I get you ladies?" Darby asked.

"Four Millers. Also tell your boy Whistler that if he keeps on staring at my but we're about to have a problem and I won't hesitate to get my dad or boyfriend involved." said Emily.

"I'll keep him on a leash. Sorry he's being a dick." said Darby walking away.

"So what happened. It's unusual for you to call for a girls night in the middle of the week?" Lyla commented.

"Okay first of all I woke up not feeling good at all due to my anty flo. Then I find out my dad has cancer, then I go to the doctor to make sure everything is okay with me. Ugh then at the tail end of it all this biker gang pulls up and tries to strong arm me into selling that building I have accross the lot where my garage is. This bald headed tattooed intimidating guy proceeded to tell me that I'm selling that building to them so they can set up their cluhouse there. Then the jerk assaulted me. Alex hit him and knocked him to the ground and he went to hit back, but I got in the middle of it pulling my gun and then telling that gang to get their a double s's off my property before I get my dad and boyfriend involved. They left." said Emily.

"Wow I cannot believe you cussed and pulled a gun. They must have pissed you off." said Lyla.

"They did." said Emily.

"Why are you freaking out over the word ass? It's not that bad of a word." said Ima.

"Who were they? Did they have a name on their clothes since you said it was a motorcycle gang?" Donna asked then.

"Well there is two of them now." Emily said pointing to the two guys who walked in with some blond girl. "Also I never cuss so that's why Lyla is so shocked I said a cuss word. Like you said I was angry. Very angry. Who did that jerk think he was?" she ranted.

"Relax it was probably nothing." said Donna.

"How would you know?" Emily asked.

"Because Sons of Anarchy is the name of the club. Not gang. My father Lee Lernar is the president of the Tacoma Washington charter. They are a legit motorcycle club. Not like the other well known outlaw clubs. They are not outlaw. Plus they don't hurt women or children." said Donna.

"Well explain why I was assaulted then." Emily snapped.

"What did he actually do to you?" Ima asked.

"He spanned my waist, pressed his hardened manhood up against me rubbing up on me before Alex punched him on the face knocking him on his rear end." said Emily.

"Okay that's crossing the line just a little bit, but he didn't hurt you." said Donna.

"It was sexual assault. You know what I'm calling it a night." said Emily getting up and throwing some money down before storming out.

"It was really not a big deal. Sheesh she needs to get laid." said Ima.

"Well since my son is a product of rape I beg to deferr. He didn't have her permission to touch her in that way and he used sex as a way to threaten her. No wonder she left and is saying it's assault cause it is!" said Lyla.

"I see both your points, and believe me I'm sure his prez put him in his place because if he's anything like my dad they don't tolerate bullshit. Also Ima since nothing bothers you I can see how it's not a big deal to you. Though our friend is sensitive. She lives a bit differently than we do." said Donna.

"Do you know why she still lives with her parents even though she makes more than enough to get her own place?" Ima asked.

"I do." said Lyla.

"I do to, but it's not our story to tell." said Donna "You know he's cute." she said looking at one of the club members.

"Which one?" Ima asked.

"The big guy with the beanie on his head. He just screams gentle giant." said Donna. "But I want someone older. Older guys are just more mature." she added.

"Well I like the one with the mowhawk. He has that boyish look that it unintimidating. Piper would be comfortable with someone like that." said Lyla.

"Well neither interest me. Anyway I'm calling it a night. I have a early shoot tomorrow." said Ima.

"Oh her and Dondo have a prison guard inmate shoot. I'm off tomorrow since I have to take Piper for his yearly checkup." said Lyla.

"One more beer and then head out?" asked Donna.

"Sure." said Lyla.

~Gemma and Wayne's~

Walking inside the house she went right to the cabinate and grabbed the largest wine glass she could find and then opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of Chardonnay and poured herself a generous amount.

"Hey baby." said Gemma coming in her bird on her shoulder.

"Hey momma." said Emily laying her head on her mom's shoulder.

"Your dad told me about your day. So I guess you had a drink with the girls." said Gemma.

"I did. They don't get it. At all sometimes." said Emily.

"Why don't you take the day off tomorrow. Alex can run the shop for you. Sleep in and then head to Stockton, Oakland or Lodi to so some shopping. You need a you day." said Gemma.

"You know what Lyla is off tomorrow also. I'll ask her to see if she wants to go after she takes her son to the doctor." said Emily as her dad and David walked in.

"Hey daddy. Hey babe." she said hugging and kissing both of them.

"I ordered pizza. I didn't feel like cooking. I've got news." said Gemma.

"Oh shit what now?" Wayne asked.

"I might be making a trip to Oregon soon. Dad has dementia." said Gemma.

"Does the stuff ever stop piling up? Sheesh!" said Emily refilling her glass.

"That's not all. Jackson's biologica father is in town. We talked and both agreed that me leaving him was the best thing, but he does want to know Jax." said Gemma.

"Why do I have a feeling he is apart of that group that came into town today?" Wayne asked.

"Are you serious? We need to get these creeps out of our town. The Nords are bad enough!" said Emily.

"They mean no harm. I talked to them, David talked to them. Their boy who assaulted you crossed the line and was dealt with." said Wayne.

"Well he better stay away from me if he knows what's good for him." said Emily as the doorbell rang.

"Pizza! I got it." said David going to the door.

"Don't trip babe." Emily joked as David came back and kissed her and went to the door. She cared about David alot, but she just didn't fee like he was the one she could settle down with. So she kept it casual. The four sat down and had a quiet family dinner.

Afterwards David went home after giving Emily a goodby kiss, Wayne kicked back on the couch, and Gemma and Emily cleaned up the kitchen, rinsed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. After that Gemma went to watch TV with Wayne and Emily went upstairs and drew herself a hot bath and got in for a little while before putting on her cotton pajamas and falling into the queen sized bed instantly falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily tried to sleep in the next day, but no dice. Getting up she called Lyla and she said she could meet her later for some shopping. Getting up she hoped into the shower putting on a pair of jeggings and a long brown tank top with a brown, white, and baige cardigon along with her brown booties.

Walking downstairs she saw her parents, and JT in the kitchen. "Well this is unexpected." said Emily.

"Emily this is Jax's biological father, and I know you have already met. Your garage and my office. Now can we keep it civil? We are in our family home and no drama please." said Gemma.

"Okay I can be civil. Say one word about wanting my building, and the answer will still be no." said Emily as she got herself a couple of eggs out of the refrigerator and fixed herself two eggs over easy, some bacon, and whole wheat toast, Gemma had made everyone else breakfast and Emily was the type to fix her own. Then grabbing a glass and putting some ice in it she grabbed the gallon of Milo's sweet tea and poured it in her glass.

If she couldn't get iced coffee iced sweet tea was her go to caffinated drink in the morning. "Baby please calm down a bit and let yesterday go. The reason we are all here is because I'm going to introduce Jax to his father. He's coming over anyway before he takes a load of logs to San Fransisco. Jax needs to know his father." said Gemma.

"Alright though just not another word about the other thing." said Emily as she sat her plate down at the table before leaning over and kissing her dad who sat at the head of the table.

The door flew open and Thomas and Wendy walked in. "Man I'm so fucking hungry I feel like I could eat a horse. Or pussy." he said giving Wendy a knowing look. Seconds later a coaster came sailing at Thomas's head striking him dead center.

"OWWW!"

"Serves you right. I'm eating and this is mom and dad's house so show some respect and watch the language, and stop being an idiot." Emily snapped.

"Who pissed in your Cheerios?" Thomas asked holding his head.

"Kids enough. I agree with Emily that comment wasn't necessary, and Emily quit name calling and throwing things." said Wayne. "What are your plans for today kids?" he asked.

"Well this morning I'm going to start on some ideas I have for my other building accross from my garage, and then I'm going to pick up Lyla after she drops Piper off with her mom and the two of us are heading to Oakland to do some lunch and shopping." said Emily.

JT said, "Well sounds like you are going to have a good day off. It's always fun taking a day off. Before anyone could say anything else Gemma's white mccow flew down and landed on Gemma's shoulder and began saying...

"PUSSY."

"Okay who taught Izzy that?" Wayne asked.

"PUSSY!"

Gemma was trying not to laugh she turned to Wayne and said, "Don't you think it's funny babe?" she asked as she let a laugh out.

"PUSSY!"

"Alright I'm serious here!" said Wayne.

"I'm with dad on this one." said Emily as both JT and Gemma laughed along with Thomas who had his head in his heads. His face red with laughter.

"PUSSY!"

"THOMAS WAYNE UNSER DID YOU TEACH IZZY THAT?" Emily raisied her voice as Wendy fell off the chair she was laughing so hard.

"PUSSY!"

"Okay I did it I did it!" Thomas confessed as Emily tossed another coaster at him. This time Thomas ducked, but it ended up hitting Jax in the face as he and a very pregnant Tara walked in.

"What the shit? OWWW!" Jax complained rubbing his head.

"PUSSY!"

"THAT! Thomas taught Izzy that!" Emily said.

"Rat!" Thomas fired back.

"Foul mouth heathen!" Emily fired back.

"PUSSY!"

"SHUT UP IZZY!" Emily yelled. "UGH I'm getting out of here. I have some work to do before I meet up with Lyla. It's time I plan on what I'm doing next with my building before the ones with a hard on for it take it from me." she snapped as everyone, except JT cause he didnt' know her very well, stared at her wording in shock.

"HARD ON"

"HARD ON!"

"You taught IZZY that one!" Thomas crowned.

"Shut up!" Emily hit her brother in the face with a rolled up newspaper before throwing it at Izzy when she burst out again.

"PUSSY!"

"Don't be mean to my bird. Come on IZZY upstairs." said Gemma taking the bird.

"Well that was interesting." said Jax.

"Emily is very sensitive so we have to keep that in mind. All of us may get a good laugh at a talking bird going off on the limb saying bad words and shit, but Emily doesn't see the humor in it." said Wayne.

"She's always been straight edge, straight A's, just living life the best way she can. She is alot like her grandma Rose, but she has Gemma's fierceness in her also which makes her an interesting young woman. Her and David I dont' see it working out. He's a bit of a pushover and no offense she's a little old school meaning he's all about what it says in the bible about the man being the head of the household and when ever she does get married all of her assets are his as well." said Jax.

"Okay guys help yourselves. Emily made plenty of food for the rest of us." said Gemma coming back in. Also Thomas, Jax this is my old friend John Thomas Teller, and these are my two oldest boys." she added.

"Ugh son of a biscuit eater!" Emily said aloud as she got into her car and drove toward her garage to see what she needed to do for her building to make it into a bar and grill. Nothing fancy just short orders. Pizza, burgers, fries, chicken tenders, hot dogs, as well as chicken wings, potato skins, and mozzarella sticks.

She wanted it to be some place that everyone, except for the Nords, in Charming to relax and have a few beers or whatever spirit they wanted, shoot pull, listen to the jukebox and just relax. She loved her family deeply, but sometimes they just got on he nerves. Tommy especially. And the fact he taught IZZY that word, well that was just over the top.

Then again that word has many different meanings. A cat, wimp/chicken, and well she wasn't even going to think about the other meaning. Emily wasn't going to even go there.

Pulling into the garage she got out and locked up her car before taking the keys to her building and walking over to it. Unlocking the door she flipped it on and went inside. She saw alot she could work with from the industrial sized kitchen, the counter that she could easily turn into a bar. The fact that there was space for three pool tables and plenty of tables.

She even got and idea of adding love seats and end tables. She saw a set of stairs so she assended them to see what was up stairs. She saw that it was a bunch of empty rooms that she could turn into hotel rooms.

Walking downstairs she saw another room that was off to the side with double doors. Well she could have her morning meetings in there before she opened the garage. It would be a bit more professional.

Opening the door she saw a large wooden table with a reaper with a skyth and the handle was of a gun. Then she saw a book that was in the chair at the very head of the table. Picking it up she read the front of it.

MY PLANS FOR THIS BUILDING, THIS TOWN, AND MY CLUB, BY CLARANCE MORROW

"What in the world?" Emily said aloud.

~Wayne and Gemma's~

Thomas and Wendy had left, Wendy to the rehab center she worked at and Thomas on another run. Being a truck driver never stopped and Thomas and Jax would tell them all about the crazy hitchikers, fights in bars they have seen, the most idiotic drivers, and the lot lizards aka trucker groupies.

Jax and JT were out on the back porch sharing a joint and talking and getting to know one another. Tara was at the hospital training her replacement while she was on maturnity leave.

Wayne and Gemma were sitting at the table. Wayne at the head and Gemma on his right. Taking her husband's hand she looked at him and began her speech. "Wayne what are your thoughts on JT?" she asked.

"He's a good man. Why?" Wayne asked.

"You know my parents are not doing well healthwise, you aren't doing well healthwise and I'm sure you know deep down that when you finally succumb to the cancer that I'm going to die of a broken heart. It's true. You are my soulmate and I can't live without you." said Gemma.

"So what are you saying?" Wayne asked.

"What do you think about me asking JT and the club to look out and take care of our kids. Especially Emily. Yes she's well educated, owns her own business and is in the process of getting another going, she's still very fragile, and vulnerable to some asshole to to take advantage of her. Thomas and Jax have their own lives and their women and jobs. I say we use this time to get to know him. I'll invite his wife and his daughter to the next family dinner and maybe the one after that include his club." said Gemma.

"You're right Gemma. You're right. I love you." said Wayne.

"I love you too." said Gemma as the two kissed.

"KISSY FACE! KISSY FACE!"

"Izzy is getting to be annoying." Wayne commented as the couple laughed as the bird landed on the table. "Did you leave the cage unlocked?"

"No I locked the cage. Though did you figure out how to unlock it? Little shit." said Gemma.

"Little shit, little shit!"

~JT and Jax on Wayne and Gemma's back porch~

"So you're my dad and you ride a motorcycle are are president and founder of a club." said Jax.

"Yea son that sums it up. Listen I never knew about you until Gemma told me when I ran into her yesterday. We just got into town and so much has happened. Though I want to get to know you and your family and be in your life." said John.

"You know that mom has movied on and has two other kids with her husband right?" Jax asked.

"I moved on too. She is a beautiful Irish woman I met twenty three years ago. She changed my life for the better, and we have a daughter together. Her brother helped me out alot and I helped him out. We have a friendship that will always be solid. I just want to blend our families and become one large one. You have grown into a wonderful young man." said JT.

"Okay lets not rush a relationship. We'll get to know one another. Maybe go out to the Dogg and throw back some beers and shoot some pool, and we'll go from there. Wayne has always been a father figure, but I'm open to letting you in." said Jax holding his hand out. JT shook it and the process of getting to know one another started.

As soon as I kill that spineless bastard John Teller this is all going to be mine. I'm either going to buy or strong arm the person who owns this building and turn it into the REDWOOD ORIGINAL Charter. Then I'm going to go over Ashby's head to get the IRA to sell us their full arsonal. We got Mayans and Niners and hey maybe the Russian and Italian mobs.

Then I'm going to shake down all the towns people and demand protection payments, and if not trash their place of business. The cops are not strong enough for the SONS OF ANARCHY I'm going to create. Especially once I get rid of the weak links.

John Teller, like I said spineless. Wanting to be some kind of a fucking hippie. It's a biker club and not a fucking hippy commune. Then Piney Winston. He's so far up John Teller's ass he cant seem to see the light of day. Opie I can mold, Otto I can either get him on board or frame him and send him to prison for the rest of his life.

Juice is just a big baby who will do everything I say, Chibs I just have to threaten his wife and daughter and put the bug in Jimmy's ear that they are going to betray him. Happy is os loyal he's like a puppet on a string. He would do whatever I tell him, Ratboy and Phil same thing along with Greg the Peg and Gogo. The club was mine for the taking.

I told John that I had some family business so that gave me the opporturnity to move the reaper table to this location. Life is gonna be guns, drugs, and money. I'm gonna make my bank, cash out and let the club fall if they betray me.

It was a short book, but Emily was appalled. That gang was up to something and this was proof. She wouldn't trust them as far as she could throw them? Where was this Clay Morrow. The first thing she was going to do was talk to her father about this book.

Putting it in her bag she made a note to change the locks. As she walked outside she locked the doors and called out to Kip.

"Hey run to the hardware store and get new locks for the doors. Garage, and building. I'm not sure when this happened, but someone has been in my place. Maybe this was before I bought it and opened the garage, but I'm not letting whoever did it get back in." said Emily.

"Got it boss." said Kip getting into his car and driving away. Sighing Emily got into her car and went to meet Lyla. Twenty minutes later the two friends were on their way to Oakland, and Ima had gotten off and decided to tag along.

"So how was the shoot?" Lyla asked.

"Fun. Dondo knows how to take care of." said Ima.

"I don't need to know this. Subject change." said Emily as she drove.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ima asked.

"I don't know. Can you?" Emily retorted.

"Man talk about PMS. Aunty Flo still giving you shit?" Ima asked.

."Not as bad as yesterday, but I'm hormonal." said Emily as she turned up the radio to Brett Dennon's We Were Young. Ima sighed. She wanted to know why Emily was so afraid to move out of her parents house. She was a bit hurt and jealous that Donna knew, Lyla knew, but she didn't.

Ima was lonely and didn't have many friends at work. Nor did that know the full story as to why she got into porn. Long story short her mom died in a car accident. Her dad blamed her because she was going to get her birthday cake for her thirteenth birthday. It was raining hard and a drunk driver ran a redlight hitting her mom's car and killing her instantly.

After that her dad was never the same. Would always hit her, call her worthless and fat. Her self esteem plummited. She got with Ricky at sixteen because she wanted someone to love her. Worst mistake ever. He was so abusive that when she had gotten pregnant with his child he did a botched abortion on her. Now Ima could never have kids.

She was eighteen trying to get a job to pay for Ricky's drug habit. Ima couldn't find anything and Ricky had gone to hit her when Luanne Coruso stepped on the scene.

"I would step back. Right now!" said Gemma.

"Mind your own business bitch." Ricky fired back.

"You want to repeat that son?" He turned and saw a Tom Arnold look alike coming on the scene and putting his arms around the blond woman who confronted him. "Call my wife a bitch again and see what happens. Now step away from the lady." he said.

Ima was saved then and offered a job. She found out she loved porn and loved Luanne. When her husband Georgie died a couple years later of an overdose, he got hooked on opiods after getting in a car accident that shattered his kneecap, Ima helped Luanne, and with the help Gemma Luanne stayed in business.

CaraCara porn studio was off of Georgie and Luanne's names when they married. Coruso and Carter, Luanne's maiden name. Ima never left. She just hoped that she could tell the girls her story and in hope getting Emily's story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gemma's parents are taken a turn for the worst. Wayne asked John for a big favor. Slumber party supplies shopping with pranks in Walmart.

After lunch and shopping Ima and Lyla wanted to also meet Donna for dinner. Donna had been going through a rough time and it was coming up on her oldest child's tenth birthday. Actually it was that very day.

"I had no idea Donna had kids." said Emily.

"I did. Though it was easier for her to talk to me since I have Piper and I know how I would have felt if it happened to me." said Lyla.

"Well now Ima you don't have to feel bad about not knowing something others knew about since I'm in the same boat. I had no idea that Donna had kids." said Emily. As much as she liked Ima she could be a self centered bitch and she understood that everyone had their secrets.

Emily didnt let her friends know about the book she found and was planning on showing her father and David to get their take on everything.

"You know maybe we should get some steaks and grill out at Emily's and just relax by the pool and let all of our secrets fly. There is something about my mom, stepdad, and sperm donar I should tell you all." said Lyla.

"And I should tell Ima what happened at UCLA to make me afraid to leave the nest. And finally make a trip to Stockton." said Emily.

"Why Stockton?" asked Ima.

"It's where April's mom lives. Sorry not my story to tell." said Lyla. "Sorry." she said.

"It's alright. Grill out, hang out by the pool and hot tub, and sleep over at my parent's house and we'll get some wine and unload our secrets onto one another." said Emily trying to keep her tears from falling as she drove. April Jeanette Jane. The sweetest roommate ever. Yes a bit of a nerd, but she was also to a point.

She told Emily all about her abusive father back in New Jersey. She left and decided that she would rather live with her mom, who was a madam and be totally safe, than to get the crap kicked out of her all the time. That was why she moved to Stockton to live with her mom.

"I hope you get what's coming to you Jack Brooks. We all know what karma is! If I hadn't gone to Oregon...Ugh stupid son of a buscuit eater! Okay I'm afraid of picking the wrong guy and ending up like my college roommate! That's why I'm scared to leave my parents home." Emily said as she drove. "And before you ask Ima I'm going to tell you tonight!"

When they all got back Emily dropped her friends off at their houses and then proceeded to the police station to have yet another meeting with her boyfriend David and her dad about the misfits that rolled into town.

Getting out of her car she locked it and walked inside and stood at the door of her father's office. She heard talking inside and was just going to walk away and wait until she heard.

"John my mother in law could go anytime now and my father in law has dementia. Gemm and I got a call that things are taking a turn for the worse so Gemma and I are heading up to Oregon tonight. Listen my health isn't the best and this cancer bullshit is gonna kill me and Gemma. Well she will die of a broken heart because of how much she loves me. Okay I want you to take care of my kids. You and your club. Thomas even though he is a grown man he needs guidence, Emily she is fragile especially what happened when she was at UCLA. Without her mom and me she's prime picking for some asshole to take advantage of her or on a flip not she won't trust anyone. David he is a good boy, but the two of them won't mess well at all. David is too much of a pushover. Emily needs a strong man to lead her, but not control her. It's fucking complicated, but my children are complicated. Tommy's girl Wendy has been shooting up crank, but he won't see it. Emily relies on Alex too much and I'm afraid that he'll stop taking the god father role and want to be, well her lover." said Wayne.

"My club and I got you on this one. We'll make sure nothing happens. My daughter is close in age as your daughter. They are a year apart, but Emily is older, but Trinity is more experienced with life. Also despite what my SAA did he means absolutly no harm to her. Also all of my guys will protect her." said John.

Hearing enough Emily walks right in and gets right up into John's face. "What are you playing here? You get in the good graces of the police department and my father and your son and hope everyone else will fall in line once you take over this town an force the business to pay protection otherwise trash their businesses?" Emily was on a roll.

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

Emily pulled out the small book that was no bigger than a hand notepad. "I don't know when it happened, but at some point Clay Morrow broke into my warehouse, yes the same one you all have a hard on for to turn into your clubhouse, and not only put in this table." Emily showed John and her dad the picture of the redwood table carved into a reaper along with several chairs all around it.

"I don't know this Clay, but he's running the shots. He wants to exploit our town and I'm not going to let it flipping happen. He broke into my building and put this stuff there." said Emily.

"Give me the book." said Wayne.

"Here dad. Now do you get what I'm saying when I say these guys need to get out of our town. Please just, go away!" said Emily.

"Clay has been taken care. Lets just say before we went legit he pissed off the wrong people in my brother in law's organization and got what was he had coming. Also he tried to kill me twice. Happy stopped it the first time and Otto stopped it the second time. We were going to have him meet Mr. Meyham, but my brother in law wanted to deal with him so I let him." said John.

"Then explain to me how and when his stuff got into my warehouse?" Emily snapped.

"I don't know. I really don't. Must have been when he said he had a family emergency. Also what do you mean he was trying to take over the town?" John asked.

"It's all in here." said Wayne holding up the book.

"Shit. Lemmi see it." said John.

"What so you can rip up the evidence?" Emily snapped. It was then John could see what her father was saying about how distrusting he was. Wayne said it stimmed off of something that happened when she was in college, but what? He could also see what Wayne met about David. Instead of pulling her back and offering her comfort he just stood off to the side and watched, and listened.

"No I'm not. I just wish that you would trust me." said John.

"Wish in one hand and poop in the other and see which one gets filled first." said Emily. "Dad you really need to listen to me on this one. You too David." she added.

"Okay Clay is no longer so you don't have to worry about him. I looked him up on the data base, and he is no longer." said David.

"So what are you planning on doing with our town?" Emily asked.

"Well first of all we were thinking about opening that ICE Cream shop on main back up, another thing we are partnering up with someone we met in Stockton and opening an Escort Service in Morada on Castlewood road, and we are planning on offering a good some of money to buy half of a porn studio and split the proceeds fifty fifty." said John.

"As long as you leave my business, and the one I'm about to open, and my Aunt's business alone and as long as you don't stir stuff up in this town I guess I'll tolerate your gang. Oh don't touch my mom's Bakery either." said Emily.

"Club. It's a club, not a gang." said John gently.

"Whatever." said Emily.

"Hey I need to talk to you about something. Your mom and I are heading to Oregon this evening. Rose isn't doing very good and has taken a turn for the worst and Amelia cannot take care of both of them with Nate's dementia. So we will be gone for a few days, and I know you don't like staying alone. I'm sure John and Moureen will let you stay there or at Jax and Tara's." said Wayne.

"Actually tonight I was going to have a grill out and a sleepover and tomorrow night a pool party. Tonight it will be Donna, Lyla, and Ima and myself and tomorrow night I'm inviting Jax and Thomas and their significant others along with Herman and Alex, plus Donna, Ima, and Lyla." said Emily.

"What about me?" David asked.

"You're gonna be working nights tonight and tomorrow night. Otherwise I would." said Emily.

"Okay at least you won't be alone the next couple nights. It will be a quick trip." said Wayne. "Oh tell your mom your plans so she'll know." he added.

"Will do." said Emily hugging her dad and then kissing David on her way out.

"She is something else." said John. He had no idea what business Emily's godmother owned, and he wasn't the type to take advantage of anyone business or anything else wise.

"I must say her and Thomas are a handful for different reasons. Thomas well he thinks that he's an adult now and doesn't need my advice and since he works for me he has a job and is out on his own he does what he wants, and I already told you all about Emily. Jax is the golden boy. Hard worker, is engaged to his highschool love Tara who is a Pediatric Surgion. Jax has it together. Though he knows I'm not his dad. I've tried to steer him in the right direction, but he does have his struggles." said Wayne.

"If he wanted to prospect for my club? What would you say?" John asked.

"Well since your club is not outlaw I would say it's fine. Maybe it will give him whatever is missing. Listen sorry to cut this short, but Gemma is texting me and we need to get going up to Oregon." said Wayne.

"Hey since you are trusting me with your kids now and if something happens can I ask you to do me a slight favor?" John asked.

"Sure what is it?" Wayne asked.

"Trinity doesn't really know anyone except the club and doesn't really have girlfriends. Do you think Emily could reach out to her and invite her to the sleepover tonight and the sleepover and party tomorrow night?" John asked.

"Emily has a good heart and if someone is left out she will reach out. I'll suggest it to her and don't be surprised of your daughter gets a phone call from my daughter about this weekend." said Wayne.

"Yea my girl is a sweetheart." said David. John wanted to tell him that he wasn't really acting like a boyfriend, but David was a pushover when it came to relationships. He needed the woman to wear the pants and Emily was the type to follow the bible and let the man be the head of the household, the leader.

~Gemma and Wayne's House~

"Would you guys please be careful going up to Oregon!" said Emily.

"We'll be fine baby." said Gemma handing Wayne his set of keys to her Escalade. With the money both made in their own business they could save up and buy what kind of car or truck they wanted. Also add Wayne's salery at Charming PD.

"So you are having your friends over tonight?" Gemma asked.

"If they drink they stay here. No drinking and driving. Also John was wondering if maybe you could invite Trinity. She doesn't really have any friends." said Wayne.

"I'll invite her to the party tomorrow." said Emily.

"What party?" Gemma asked.

"Pool party with burgers and hot dogs. I'm inviting my girls, Herman, Alex, Jax, Tara, Thomas, and Wendy." said Emily.

"And what's going on tonight? Why not invite Trinity tonight also?" Wayne asked.

"Tonight we are going to head to Walmart and pick up some fillet mignons, french bread, and lettice and ceaser salad mix to make ceaser salads, and have a wine fest grilling out, sitting in the hot tub or swimming and finally I'm going to tell Ima what happened at UCA, Ima is going to tell us how she got into porn, Donna has her own secrets to tell, and Lyla will tell us about Piper's father." said Emily.

"And why can't Trinity join in this tonight?" Wayne asked.

"Because we dont even know her and this is all personal. My girls know me but Trinity doesn't. It's going to get real personal." said Emily.

"Sweetheart Trinity doesn't know anyone and is lonely since all she knows is that club. Maybe meeting you and your friends will help her. Also she's a nice girl and I'm confident what is heard she will keep to herself, and maybe even let one of her own secrets fly." said Wayne.

"Alright I'll giver her a call. Glad I can fit six people in my car." said Emily.

"Call Alex and Herman to go to Walmart with you guys. Maybe Thomas and Wendy. Thomas has that big ol party bus." said Gemma.

"Thomas and Alex will embarrass the flitter out of my pulling stupid Walmart pranks. Herman who knows. He seems more mature than that so I'll invite him on the Walmart run with us. It will give him and Donna a chance to talk. He likes her. He told me yesterday at work." said Emily.

"Well have a good weekend and be safe. I love you Emily." said Gemma.

"I love you too mom." said Emily hugging her mom as she walked her and her dad out to her mom's car.

"Emily I love you and I'm glad you are not going to be home alone this weekend cause I know it makes you anxious. Also if you need anything, anything at all call John. He's a good man, and if it's police business call Eli, David, or Candy. The others dare I say don't know what the shit they're doing half the time." said Wayne.

"I'll be fine daddy if I need anything I'll call Jax or Thomas, and if in a bind Herman and Alex, and finally if I need the police Eli, Candy, and David. I love you." said Emily.

"Alright remember what I said." said Wayne getting into the driver's seat of his wife's SUV as Gemma got into the passenger seat. Waving at them as they drove away Emily went inside to give everyone a call about the sleep over that night and the Walmart run to get supplies, food, and drinks for the weekend.

"What's on your mind Monkey Butt?"

"Izzy get back in your cage!" said Emily.

"Loser! Bite me!"

"Alright Izzy that's it." said Emily picking up the bird and letting it perch on her shoulder.

"PUSSY"

"FUCK"

"ASSHOLE"

"HARD ON"

"SHIT HEAD"

"Izzy shut up!" Emily grumbled wishing she could shoot her mom's bird.

"I love you Emmy." Izzy then layed her head against her in a cuddle like gesture.

"You annoy the fire out of me, but then you can be so sweet and I can't be mad at you anymore Izzy. Now good night here is food and water for you." Emily closes and lockes the cage before putting the sheet over it. Her mom loved Izzy her beautiful white mccaw.

After that Emily went downstairs and proceeded to make phone calls.

~Walmart Run~

It was about thirty minutes later when Thomas pulled his party bus into the parking lot of Walmart. It was a group which was why they needed the bus. Donna, Lyla, Ima, Alex, Herman, Trinity, Thomas, Wendy, and Emily.

"Okay we are going to get what we need for tonight and tomorrow night and leave. No pranks or acting stupid just cause we're in Walmart okay." said Emily.

"Man you need to lighten up sis and get the stick out of your ass." said Thomas.

"Thomas you need to grow up and face what some people call reality." Emily shot back.

"Okay I got the list. Emily you should be lucky you have two older brothers. I'm an only child and after my mom died of breast cancer when I was seven my dad became very overprotective of me." said Donna.

"Is that why you chose to go into the medical field, your mom?" Herman asked respectfully.

"This ain't the dating game. This is going grocery shopping." said Thomas.

"I think it's sweet him trying to get to know her. Here is twenty dollars for the douche jar." said Trinity.

"Yea Thomas that's my two friends are you are really acting like a jerk just because I told you no playing around in Walmart." said Emily as they walked inside and proceeded to get shopping carts.

"You know you do need to lighten up some." said Alex.

"You don't even start." said Emily.

Picking up Emily his hands on her waist Alex stands her on the cart with his arms around her and yelles out. "IT'S A ZOMBIE INFESTATION RUN!" Alex proceeded to run down the middle of the store as Thomas was laughing his ass off.

Trinity was watching and she could see full well what her dad was talking about. Alex could cross that invisable line and go into unchartered territory. Now she knew Alex would never hurt Emily she was still vulnerable about the unknown. Even if she was seeing someone.

"My sister needs to lighten the fuck up. Maybe Alex can get her not to be so serious all the time and have fun." said Thomas.

"She has fun. When we are together we have fun. Shopping, lunch, dancing at the small bar in Oakland that my cousin's boyfriend owns." said Donna.

"My little sister goes clubbing?" Thomas asked not believing it.

"It's a small club and we are under protection because my dad's crew, and my cousin's boyfriend's crew are allies and friends." said Donna.

"Well it's always nice to have friends that look out for you." said Herman.

"Family is more accurate. Herman I was once married when I lived in Tacoma. Though my ex husband hated the fact that my mom's sister married and had a child with a black man. He's a racist fuck. He took my boys by force one night after beating the shit out of me. My Uncle Damon has been trying to find the asshole and so has my dad and my cousin's boyfriend's crew the One Niners. No luck." said Donna. "And that was the story I was going to tell my girls tonight. Though it's gonna be deeper than how I was married, beaten, and then had my kids taken from me all over Aunt Tammy's choice in what race she fell in love with." she added. Anthony James Weston. That name had haunted her for the longest time and she vowed one day to get Cliffy and Duke away from their father' and his racist ways.

"I'm so sorry about Alex being dumb in Walmart. I told him not to act stupid." said Emily. As Alex went to the intercomb phone and turned it all.

"Attention Walmart Shoppers, attention Walmart shoppers. I have a big cock that needs Magnum sized condums.!" said Alex.

"Seriously grow up or you're fired." Emily snapped.

"Man you are no fun at all." said Wendy taking the com and spitting out. "Attention Walmart shoppers my pussy is prime real estate!"

Feeling digusted and embarrassed Emily walked away with Donna, Herman, Trinity, Lyla, and Ima in tow. "We should have just taken my car and only invited Herman, and not the other three bozos who are acting like a bunch of fools!" she ranted.

"Lets just get what we need. Hopefully we won't get arrested because of them." said Ima.

"I've got pumpkins stuck in my ass!" Alex said over the coms.

"Seriously this is really ticking me off." said Emily.

"Are you sure you are the youngest?" Lyla asked.

"Sometimes I wonder." said Emily grabbing three Merlots and three Pinot Noirs. Think this will be enough for tonight or should I grab one more of each?" she asked.

"Make it two more of each. Irish I can drink with the best of them." said Trinity.

"Who is she anyway?" Ima asked.

"Jax's half sister. Same dads, different moms. She moved here and doesn't have any friends so I reached out." said Emily.

"Humph. Irish gash." said Ima.

"Would you stop this Ima. I am not replacing you, Lyla or Donna. What is wrong with making new friends and bringing new friends into the fold?" snapped Emily.

"I'm sorry it's my demons coming back. I'll tell you all tonight." said Ima as she looked and saw Thomas in the sporting good section. Taking out a hot pink golf ball he decided to toss it accross the story.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL! SOMEONE'S GOTTA DIE, LIKE ALOT!"

Pissed off Emily walks over to her brother and hits him in the face taking his keys to the bus. "You get outside right now! You and Alex and wait for us to finish. You hit somoene with a flipping golf ball you stupid idiot. Now go. Wendy you too. I can't take you anywhere without acting stupid and embarrassing me and yourselves!"

"Emmy honey." Alex tried to beg.

"Get out!" Emily snapped.

"Are you okay?" Lyla asked.

"I'm stressed out. Ever since yesterday it's been like boom boom boom the stuff keeps on coming up and all I want to do is get food and drinks for our girls night tonight and the pool party tomorrow my brother, his crank addict girlfriend, and my godfather of all people have to act stupid in Walmart and embarrass me and themselves." Emily ranted.

"I get what you are saying as a newcomer." said Trinity.

"Boys grow up slower than girls. It's a proven fact. That's why I want someone older and for them to understand it's a matter of when, not if, I get my sons back they will come first and we will be a package deal." said Donna.

"Okay lets just get what we need for tonight and get the rest of the shit tomorrow. I'll pay." said Ima.

"Sounds good. We got drinks, dinner, party trays with snacks, water. We are good. Lets check out and head back to my place." said Emily. "Trinity welcome to our group. I like you alot. Donna you will get your sons back like you said. Tap into my connections in the police force to help." said Emily as they went to check out.

"Were you guy with the three misfits?" the manager asked.

"I'm so sorry. I told them not to act up and do this, but they didn't listen." said Emily.

"You can't control everyone. It was entertaining though." the manager, who was a woman named Beth said.

"So I get hit in the fucking head with a fucking golf ball, and it's all fucking alright?"

Trinity ran over to her father's SAA and wrapped her arms around him. "Hey Happy it's okay. Just calm down. It was just a bunch of punks acting stupid. You are okay. You are okay." she said.

Happy put down a couple cases of Miller Light on the counter before see her. She hadn't gotten out of his head since he tried to convince her which way to go the day before. Emily Unser. The woman who was going to be his Ol Lady no matter what, and fuck anyone who tried to stand in his way.

"My Angel. Emily." said Happy as Emily ran out the door.

"Shit Happy!" Trinity paid for the purchases and brought them out to the party bus.

"Alex, Wendy, and Thomas decided to hit the Hairy Dogg. Herman do you want me to drive you home or are you taking off after we get back to my place?" Emily asked.

"Some psycho has a hard on for you so I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay in the living room and binge on Netflix, but I'm not leaving." said Herman

"Happy Lowman wouldn't hurt her." said Trinity.

"Oh so intimidation and sexually assaulting is alright because there was no physical harm?" Herman asked.

"You can stay in the living room, the pool, hot tub, my room, and my parents room are off limits. I'll have food for you and you can come get any snacks. Also anything you hear from the girls and I keep it to yourself." said Emily.

Trinity wrapped her arms around her brother's youngest slibling then. "Happy would never hurt you. You have no reason to fear him." Trinity insisted.

"He assaulted me yesterday and tried to use intimidation. He scares me. That's one reason why I'm allowing Herman to stay the night and second is because he likes my girl Donna." said Emily as he pulled into her driveway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay pairings I have in mind, Opie Lyla, Juice Ima, Donna Kozik. Though for Emily who do you see since it won't be David, Happy, Quinn, Frankie Diamonds, or even the much older companionator Nero?


	6. Chapter 6

Emily got out six fillets and six salads along with French Bread. She was going to grill out and finally she was going to let her friends know her secret. They why in she was afraid to move out of her parent's house.

It wasn't just she felt so safe since her father was the Chief of Police. She got out glasses and poured everyone, including Herman and Trinity something. She decided that since Trinity was lonely and was looking for some friends and Herman liked Donna he would keep his mouth shut about all the shit that was about to come out.

"Okay I'm gonna go first. The reason why I'm afraid to move out of this house. My safe haven, the one place I feel totally safe. My parents house." said Emily as she got the grill going as the steaks were marinating.

"It's okay you can do this." said Lyla. She and Donna knew what it was and what happened, but Trinity, Herman, and Ima didn't.

"Okay it wasn't me. It was my college roommate at UCLA. April Jeanette Mendez Jane. She was so fun and so nice and we really hit it off. Then she got with this man who had a comic shop in LA and they began dating. Phillip Jack Brooks was his name. Though after she started dating him something happened. It was like she wasn't the same person. She was like my sister and I was nieve and blind to it all because I was led a sheltered life since my dad is the police chief and mom tried to go the religious life along with my grandma Rose and add the fact that Granpa Nate used to be a priest. Now I was never told what the signs were because my parents sheltered me and never told me what to watch out for. I was an idiot and nieve. The bruises and the way she acted. If I was more street smart or more knowing to the world, maybe I could have saved her. That friggen piece of crap killed her in a fit of uncontrolled rage. I think about her every day and I really really miss her. I am trying to find the nerve and head over to Stockton and tell her mom, a madam who works out of her house that I'm so so, damn sorry I couldn't save her daughter from that piece of shit!" Emily finished. Donna, Lyla, and Ima knew she was serious since at the very end she said shit and damn in her speech. Also the tears that were coming down.

"Is that why you are so afraid of moving out? You don't want to end up like April?" Donna asked.

"Yes." said Emily.

"Shite I'm so fecking sorry." said Trinty hugging her. "Listen I know this is the wrong time, but let me tell you that my dad's SA isn't like that areshole Jack Brooks or Phillip Jack Brooks. My Da has a member from Scotland called Chibs. His name is Fillip Telford, and is trying to get his wife and daughter out of their situation that was no one's fault but a greedy selfish man's. Sorry getting a bit too personal, but I trust Happy with my life." she added.

"No offense to you, but I would never trust someone who would try to strong arm me to hand over what I worked my butt off to get. Second of all there is the sexual assault. Sorry any guy who goes that low is a douchebag!" said Emily.

"Okay claws in." said Ima refiling everyone's glasses of Pinot Nior. Listen it's my turn to tell everyone my story. I'll make it somewhat short. My mom died and my dad blamed me and started abusing me. I thought it was the norm and got with the wrong guy. He was way worse than my father. Then Luanne and her late husband Georgie saved me, and gave me a job and a future. I consider Luanne as my boss, friend, and mom. It broke my heart when Georgie died. I just want her to find someone who wil make her happy." said Ima.

"I'm so glad we stocked up on the wine. Otherwise we would have ran out. Okay it's time for my story. I was young and well all I wanted was for someone to live me. Though stupid me got with Whistler of the Nords. He raped me because I took my time giving it up. Piper is his child." Lyla let it all out.

"Anyone feel like going down to the dog and bashing a butthole's head in? Who does that piece of crap think he is. Ugh I'm ready to just bash his friggen skull in. Lyla I'm so sorry that happned. Compared you your stories I just sound like a little wuss too afraid to move out of the nest." said Emily as she got the fillets off the grill and began handing them out as Donna came in with the salads, Steak Fries and French bread.

Trinity just listened and felt horrible, but she also felt courages enough to tell everyone about LIam O'Niel. "I got one too. When I was seventeen Liam O'Niel the SA of SAMBEL Sons of Anarchy of Belfast got me drunk and took my virginity. Later he acted like it never happened and that I was just a dirty secret. It broke my heart." said Trinity.

"That's another pick that needs to die. Shit are there any good men out there?" Ima asked.

"Whoa lets not go throwing anything out there like that. No one needs to die. Jail yes, but not die!" said Emily. Oh the oh so very innocent Emily. Trinity knew everything her dad was saying was dead on just listening and watching. Yes she told them about Liam for two reasons. One to talk about it and two to get close to everyone and be included in their group since she was lonely.

"I thought Anthony was." Donna said. "But the son of a bitch was very abusive to me and then took our sons away from me. Cliffy would be almost ten and Duke almost six. All I want is my boys back. Yes I'm single but I have a good job." she added.

Emily laid all the steaks out. Yes she said she wanted to hit someone, mainly the stupid piece of crap men who damaged herself and her friends, but she didn't want anyone to be killed. Though she could tell that Donna was hurting. All of them were. "Donna bring Herman in. I know you like my mechanic and if you want this long haul he needs to know about your past no matter how hard it is." Emily added.

"Are you okay with that?" Trinity asked.

"He's worked for me, him and Uncle Alex, ever since I opened my garage and I trust him with Donna. He's a good guy. Yes he made mistakes in the past, but he's over them." said Emily.

Herman Kozik came into the room and Donna took his hand and then began to spill as she took a bite of her steak.

"I thought that Anthony James Weston was a good guy years ago. I met him in Tacoma and then moved to Los Angeles with him. He said and did all the right things. I got pregnant and had Cliff. Two years later I had Duke. Though I had no idea that he was a skinhead. I guess it's because we didn't see one another much even though we lived together and then got engaged. I was working and going to Nursing school as well as raising Cliff and Duke, and he curbed the racial comments around me. Now every now an then he'd give an off color racial jerk, but then again what man hasn't so I let it go. My dad could see the scumbag that he was. I refuesed to listen saying he had no grounds to tell me about my life since he was the president of an outlaw biker club. On a deeper level that I refused to see was that above his title and his position in life he was my father and he could see if someone wasn't right for his daughter. Ever since mom died it's just been us and we have been so close and best friends for years. I should have listened. I should have just fucking listened, but I rebelled. We just moved here to Charming and I was helping Jacob Hale's late wife Della put her groceries in her car. Then Anthony bashed me asking why the hell I was helping a nigger bitch. I fired back saying that she was frail because she was battling pancreatic cancer. Anthony lost and and hit me and just kept on hitting me. I blacked out and the next thing I remember was I was in the hospital I worked at, and still work at, and my boys were gone and so was Anthony. My dad and the rest of his guys tried to find him, but he just took off. For the longest time dad's VP Lorca and his SAA Donut shadowed me to make sure that I was okay and the prick wasn't coming back and that I was safe. Anthony took our boys and left me for dead after the son of a bitch beat the shit out of me!" Donna let out. "Oh he knew all about my mom's sister Aunt Danielle. She had moved to Oakland and married a major player on both sides of the fence over there. Damon Pope is his name. They have a daughter named Veronica who is dating the leader of the One Niner's Leroy Wayne. That's who's club we go to. Anthony didn't give a shit that my mom's sister married someone who didn't exactly follow the law. What he hated was the fact that a white woman married and had a baby with a black man. I was only allowed to see my dad and Aunt Danielle has been my rock since my mom, her sister died." she added.

"Shit Donna. I'm so sorry. Listen to me. I like you alot and I want to know you. I know that I'm just a mechanic and a former coke addict. Think you could give me a shot?" Herman Kozik asked. And unlike your asshole ex I don't give a shit that your Aunt married someone black. As long as he's good to her who the fuck cares." he added.

"Will you accept the fact that I'm going to do everything I can do legally to get my boys back? Also when I do they are a package deal with me. Are you okay with that? Also I'm a registered nurse so I have no problem about you being a mechanic. It's a good job if its something your into and passionate about." asked Donna.

"I understand and I'm with you." Herman said kissing Donna.

"Donna I'm so sorry about your boys being taken from you. It would break my heart if it was me." said Ima.

"Donna told me a long time ago. Myself and Lyla, but stuff like this is another thing that makes me afriad to move out of the safety net of my parent's house. Yes they have a bird that says what she/he wants and my mom is over protective along with my dad. Though he's the Chief of Police and I feel safe here. Mom owns the bakery which is also Scoops and Sweets. I was raised sheltered in a way." said Emily as everyone continued to eat.

~Gemma and Wayne~

Wayne Unser looked over at his beautiful wife as he stopped at a stop sign. He loved her and their kids Thomas and Emily and loved Jackson as his own son even though Jackson wasn't his.

It was a surprise that John Teller and his gang or club whatever you wanted to call it rolled in. Why did he asked John to look after his kids? Well even though Tommy was a man and one of his truck drivers he still didn't see the fact that the woman he loved was a crack whore, a junkie.

Emily on the otherhand he wanted someone to look out for her to make sure no one took advantage of her. She was prime pickings for any sleazebag. He knew that things were off a bit with Uncle Alex. He had his own issues and well as much as Wayne knew that he would never hurt her, well he could forget that he was her godfather and go down another road. So he talked to John about it.

"Wayne I love you. I don't regret coming home our us being together." said Gemma.

"I love you too." said Wayne taking her hand as he pulled foreward. The semi truck driver was heavilly intoxicated and instead of stopping at the four way stop he plowed right through smashing into the SUV and causing it to explode. The truck driver passed out not knowing what was going on. He was killed also, but didn't feel a thing.

~Unser Family Home~

"Karoaki night at the Dogg. Anyone up for it? Sorry it just seems like everyone's depressed now and Donna and Herman are making out by the pool." said Ima. Looking at the two love birds. It was like after coming clean about Anthony and then the fact that Herman messed up and accidentally let Alex's dog out and Missy got run over, well it was like all they saw was each out and the rest wanted to get out and leave them be.

"You know what lets leave the love birds alone. There is a spare room they can use and lets give them alone time." said Emily.

"Who's driving since we all have been drinking?" Trinity asked.

"I say lets just get a cab." said Ima.

"I agree." said Lyla as Trinity pulled out her phone. "Who are you calling?" she asked.

"Juice would always be my designated driver if I aslked him even if he had a beer or two. He's not much of a drinker and likes to stay in control. The only thing he partakes in is three or four beers max and pot." said Trinity. "He's like me dorky older brother at times. Bit of a nerd, but a computer genius." she added

"Emily no offense, but why are you so afraid of relationships just cause your college roommate picked an asshole?" Ima asked.

"Ima you just don't get it. April was streetwise and fell in love with a jerk who one day killed her. I'm not streetwise so every little flipping thing I take to dad and David. No offense I love you and all, but my godmother and her late husband Georgie helped you out. Show respect and don't judge me!" Emily snapped. "Also ever hear that old cliché love is blind? That's what scares, and worries me." she added.

"What's going on Lasses?" Juice and Chibs walked into the door. Chibs was the one who spoke.

"We had a heavy night and we want to go out. Karoaki night at the Dogg. We need a driver since we have all been drinking. Yes we ate a hearty meal, but none of us could pass a breathalyzer." said Tristen.

"Really, you call your dad's gang?" said Emily.

"I take offense! They are not a gang they are a club." said Donna.

"Okay forgive me, but it seems like ever since you guys rolled into town it's like you want to take over. You know what I don't feel like going out. I'm sober enough to drive to Jax and Tara's or Thomas and Wendy's and I'll just stay there tonight. You guys go and have fun." said Emily.

"Stop being stupid." said Lyla.

"Lets all just go out and have fun. We deserve it. I understand everything about my friends now and Tristen welcome to the group. I have no idea why Emily is so apposed to your family and dad's club." said Ima.

What none of them knew was it was like a switch was flipped. Emily knew something happened on the drive up to Oregon and she had a bad feeling she lost her parents, but she held it al in and then just went to anger and calling John's club a gang and saying she didn't want to go out with her friends.

Then it happened. The Knock at the door. Chibs answered it and let Deputy Chief David Hale in.

"Hey baby." said Emily.

"Emily I have bad news. Call Jax and Thomas." said David.

"What's going on?" she asked pouring herself a large glass of Chardonnay. She had been drinking red all night, but she switched.

"Please I only want to say this once I want your siblings here for you." said David.

~Hairy Dogg Bar~

Jackson, Emily, and Thomas all met up at the Dogg since Thomas was already there. Donna, Lyla, Ima, and Tristen were all there to along with John Teller, Otto Delaney, Opie Winston, and Piney Winston.

"Okay what's going on? Why are we meeting here of all places?" Jax asked.

"Well because Thomas is having too much fun to leave and David has something to tell us all." Emily snapped.

"You need to relax." said Jax.

"Okay okay. Babe relax. Thomas, babe, Jax. Shit this is hard. Wayne and Gemma's SUV was hit bay a semi. It ran a redlight and the driver was drunk. Emily, Thomas I'm so sorry, but your parents didn't make it. Jax I'm so sorry about your mom." said David.

"I'm here son." said John putting a hand on his oldest child's shoulder. The rest of the club that was with him was waiting for the eruption that was gonna happen. Thomas Unser took a table and flipped it before yelling out.

"FUCK! FUCK FUCK!"

"THOMAS!" Emily yelled. "FOR PETE'S SAKE MOM AND DAD WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO BE LIKE THIS!"

"What the hell is your fucking problem retard!" Earnest Darby's newest recruit Steve Austin asked.

"Go fuck yourself you bald headed freak!" Thomas fired back.

"THOMAS! ENOUGH! Don't let people get to you!" Emily yelled.

"Thomas calm down." said Jax.

"No fuck that! You have your dad still. Em and I lost our mom and our dad. Don't fucking tell me to calm down. Oh and Austin go fuck and cactus you racist fuck! Stay out of family business." said Thomas.

"Stop it Thomas!" said Emily. "I'm upset, sad, and heartbroken myself. We are both orphans, but there is no need in starting a bar fight!" she added.

"I'm here guys. Your dad asked me to take care of you." said John.

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN? YOU TAKE CARE OF US AND WHAT DID MY DAD SAY?" Thomas yelled throwing a chair.

"THOMAS! STOP IT!" Emily yelled. "PLEASE CALM DOWN YOU ARE STARTING TO FLIPPING SCARE THE CRAP OUT OF ME!"

"I got this. Sweetheart relax. Thomas you need to calm down. You are upsetting your sister even more than she already is." said Opie.

"Oh poor little boy lost his mommy!" that was the last thing that was said before Thomas grabbed a pool cue and cracked it over Austin's head and then him and Whistler traded blows.

"THOMAS STOP IT!" Emily screamed as she tried to get in the middle of it, but John held her back and then Otto, Chibs, and Juice broke it up and David didn't press any charges and they all left. "Jax I'm going home with you and Tara." she added.

"Send her with me." said John to his oldest child. "Listen Thomas is messed up and you have to deal with Tara, her friends are all going home and Donna is with Kozik. I'll take care of your baby sister son along with my club. I promise you." he added.

"Go with my dad. Please he'll be there for you. This shit is killing me about our mom." said Jax.

"I'll be fine on my own. Alex take me home." said Emily to a very drunk Alex Trager. John knew it was nothing but trouble. Emotions running high, grief and alcohol. A line could be crossed.

"You can share my room tonight. It's a king sized bed." said Trinity. She knew what would happen if Emily went home with Alex. Okay Alex would never hurt her, but with emotions running high and grief a line would get crossed.

Emily was too upset to say anything and just nodded. She left with Trinity and ended up crashing in her hotel room. Thomas went home and drank and Jax just held Tara and their unborn baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: All the stories and heartache. So was going with Trinity the right thing or do you like the Tig Emily thing or do you want Happy? Enjoy. Okay I edited this chapter adding more and then I realized that the former chapter I mentioned some of Donna's family about her mom's sister, but not much else. Only that they go to a club that Donna's cousin's man owns. So I added more on that. Enjoy this edited version.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily had told Trinity that she just wanted to go home to her childhood home where her friends were at, Thomas whined about wanting to back to mommy and daddy's so Jax called Tara and Wendy and drove his little brother home. Though John Teller decided to call Moureen and have her meet him at the Unser's.

John told his club to just go back to the hotel and that he would take care of the Unser kids along with his own son. Piney and Harry, Opie, decided to come with. Opie liked Jax alot and wanted a friendship. Trinity, Jax, and Thomas had already left and the others wanted to help the broken family.

~Unser's home~

Thomas decided to raid the liquor cabinet even though he was in grieving and had a few drinks already. Oh and almost was in a fight. Those who thought that Jax was a hot head were pretty much mistaken compared to Thomas's temper.

"I think you have had enough babe." said Wendy.

"Shut your fuckng mouth!" Thomas snapped making himself a tall, strong Jack Black and Coke.

"Dude I think you need to just slow your role. I get you are grieving and upset. Emily is also, but you don't need to talk to your girlfriend like that." said Herman as he came out. Emily was just distraught and thought coming home would help. It just hurt worse as all the memories hit her.

Donna had her arms around her friend. But instead of thinking about herself she tried once again to get through to her brother. Emily was holding it all in and trying to be the strong one of the family and helping her brothers. Though all she wanted to do was have an entire bottle of Chardonnay or Pinote Grigio and just cry. She was the youngest, but acted like the oldest. She was always like that, and it never changed. Maybe she should take her late parent's advice and just smoke one and relax.

Thomas and Jax worked for Thomas's, her dad. On the other hand Emily owned her own business. She took a deep breath and poured herself a glass of water and downed it. "Herman Thomas is just upset, ticked off and grieving. Just relax. Also, Thomas don't be a jerk to Wendy. She is just trying to help." said Emily.

"FUCK YOU EMILY!" Thomas yelled.

"Okay what is your problem? You are not the only one who lost both parents tonight!" Emily snapped back. Her tone was calm and firm, but still a seriously you're pissing me off tone.

"Tommy just stop. Stop now." said Jax.

"Go fuck Tara and get her knocked up. Oh wait shit I'm fucking sorry. She is already knocked up." said Thomas.

"You know keep on because I'm about to knock you on your ass." said Jax.

"Jackson just chill. He is grieving and acting out." said Emily once again trying to protect Thomas, and make sure things didnt get out of hand.

"Emily shut the fuck up, and stop acting like you are better than all of us. You own your own business and are trying to get another going. I work for our father. You are so goody goody, but you can't give up the wine and lets see, you even cuss. Big fucking deal. Though you must have some fucked up shit going on because your only downfall is that you are too afraid to let go of mom's tit!" said Thomas.

"I think you need to shut up. I've been keeping out of this because it's a family thing, but you don't know why Emily has her demons. Herman, Trinity, Ima, Lyla, and I do, and they will agree with me that you are going too far." Donna said jumping in to defend her friend. All the others went home, but since Donna was there Herman stayed.

"Thomas enough." John said.

"You ain't my dad so mind your fucking business!" Thomas snapped.

"Alright you little shit." said John grabbing Thomas by the arm.

"Let go of him!" Emily snapped.

"It's okay dad is just going to calm him down." said Jax.

"John knows what he's doing babe." said Opie.

"Really dude, she's with the deputy chief so she's not single." said Jax. Emily just watched as her oldest brother's father drug Thomas out of the house. She knew that he wouldn't hurt him, but she wished she could get through to Thomas. Yes he worked for their father, but he was immature and didn't know which end was up.

After seeing what went down in college she wanted to get to a placw where she wouldn't get in that position so she worked hard to become independent. Though it also brought fear to her, thus being afraid to leave the nest.

"It's okay honey John wouldn't hurt Thomas. Here have this and just relax. It's just been and bad night and I'm so sorry about your Ma and Da." said Moureen handing her a tumbler of Bacardi 151 and Orange Juice on the rocks. Sweet yet potent. Moureen wanted Emily to just get some sleep. It had been a shitty night and the Unser kids needed rest to prepare for the hard times to come after finding out their parents were killed in a wreck.

Jax too. Though unlike Thomas and Emily he at least had his father and stepmother and half sister. Thomas and Emily had nobody and were orphans. Now the big question was what was going to happen now? Who was going to get mom and dad's house, and finally will Emily accept the club since they are more than ever involved in charming?


	8. Chapter 8

Emily Unser had gone to bed in her parent's bedroom and awoke crying. She felt like she was punched in the gut. As she sat up and sobbed. Both Donna and Moureen consoled her. They heard her break down and since Donna was one of her best friends she went in and Moureen's maternal instinct kicked in so she went in also.

"What am I gonna do now. I have always relyed on my mom for advice and my dad for legal advice. Now Im at a total loss and I fear losing everything I worked for. As much as I care for David I need someone to just guide me gently, along with being my friend. Ugh Fudgesycicle." Emily ranted.

"Hey you need to be strong. No one knows everything. I say let go and let god. That's what I did when Herman walked into my life. I trust him and I'm falling for him." said Donna.

"I know Herman. He would never hurt you and will always be true to you. Yes he has his demons, but he is a great guy. Though I have no idea who to trust since I leaned on dad, David, and mom all the time." said Emily. "Maybe Alex could be my go to guy because I trust him just as much." she added.

"I like Alex, but he is obessed with sex, and not the right person for you to lean on. Yes there is David, but he isn't the one. Listen now isn't the time to find the guy. Just focus on yourself, and your brothers right now. You and Thomas lost both of your parents, and Jax lost his mom. I'm here for you and so is Herman." said Donna.

"Thanks girl." said Emily as Wendy walked in.

"Hey sorry about Thomas last night. I don't know what the fuck his problem was." said Wendy.

"He was ticked off, upset, grieving and under the influence of alcohol so I forgive him. I need to get Thomas and Jax, so we can head over to Skeeters to start making arrangements." said Emily.

"Honey don't push yourself Listen I know you want to take over, but you need to lean on people." said Donna.

"I'm here girl." said Wendy.

"Oh forget you! You can't give up the friggen needle long enough to know your own name, and I have no flipping clue how you even still have your job at the rehab center. Tommy doesn't need some meth addict as a girl friend so just buzz the flip off!" Emily went off. Yes she didn't cuss, but she got her point accross. Well she tried not to, but sometimes things flipped and she let a couple PG curses out.

"I'm sorry." said Wendy in tears, but Emily wasn't having it.

"Oh go fly a kite, and leave my brother the flip alone!" With that Emily stalked out of the room.  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Once she was sure Wendy was gone Emily was in her parents bedroom getting dressed after her shower. She was going to go to Skeeters to arrange everything for the funeral. Jax was busy with Tara, and Thomas was so lost and grieving along with pissed off he didn't even know his own name.

"Knock knock." Emily heard the Irish accent along with soft knocking on the door before Moureen came in. "Hey are you okay? I want to come with you to make the arrangements. You don't have to do it all on your own sweetheart." she said.

"Thanks so much. I'm at a total loss. Normally I know what's coming next next and now I'm at a loss. Thomas is just going downhill, and Jax he has John to help him out while he tends to Tara. Besides Donna I feel so alone." Emily fessed up.

"I'm so sorry love. Listen if you ever need to talk to someone I'm here or if you are ever in Belfast my brother is a good one to talk to. John and the club want to help you." said Moureen.

"After what John's Sargent did I just don't feel that safe with the club. I'm sorry. Also I almost cussed at Wendy. I said forget you, but I wanted to say...," Donna walked in then.

"I would have just said it. Fuck you bitch. Anyway let Moureen and I come with you to Skeeters." said Donna.

"Okay, but let it be known that I might trust Moureen a little bit, I am unsure about John and his so called club." said Emily.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

It was a draining day and Emily was just on edge. Moureen and Donna were right there with her, but she felt funny since it was her half brother's stepmother helping out. Donna was her best friend so she was calm on that fact. She was just anxious about letting SAMCRO in.

"Honey you are so stressed you are ready to pop. You need a drink and you need to relax." said Donna handing over a large glass of Pinot Grigio after Emily got back home.

"Thanks I just feel like my heart was ripped out. Besides you, and Herman who can I trust? Moureen she is loving and okay, but I don't know her at all. This is just! I don't know the right word for it." she added sitting down as Izzy flew down and perched on her shoulder.

~Love you, love you~ she chirped.

"Okay Izzy lets get you to your cage. Who let the door open?" Emily asked. Sighing she took a long swig out of her large glass of wine. She got things going at Skeeters, and now there was the funeral and the reading of the will which would be today. Yes it was before the funeral, but alot of people thought maybe it would be for the best to get it out of the way.

"Knock knock!" said Donna walking in.

"Hey. I'm so ready for this to be all over. I have a feeling that Thomas and I will get into yet another fight. Tomorrow is the funeral since my parents didn't want a wake or veiwing, and this evening is the will reading. I'm expecting some lawyer named Lowen to show up." said Clair.

"Well I'm going to be here for you, and so will John and Moureen. Listen i trust them. You need to also." said Donna.

"I do trust John, and Moureen, but the club scares the shit out of me. Sorry. What?" Emily asked.

"You said shit." said Donna.

"Hey you see how stressed I am now? Using language I don't use. Thomas is the one who is taking this the worst, and I have a feeling that he's gonna flip after the reading of the Will. He's a little boy in man's clothing. He works, and drives for Unser Trucking. Jax he's a driver himself, but he is engaged to his highschool sweetheart Tara nd they are expecting their first child. She's a pediatric surgen. I own the only garage in Charming, and have always been fair with my customers as well as honest." said Emily.

"It's not your responsibility to take care of your older brother Thomas. He should be taking care and looking after you and not hitting the bottle or sleeping with that woman." said Donna.

"More a little jezabel who is looking for a hand out to feed her habit." said Emily as Trinity walked in.

"Damn harsh." she commented.

"Don't even start. I'm just waiting for my siblings and Ally Lowen to show up to read the will, and I hope that it doesn't turn out to be another war." said Emily.

"Dad's club will keep it under control." said Trinity.

"LISTEN! I LOVE YOUR MOM AND JOHN OKAY. I JUST DON'T WANT OR TRUST THE CLUB!" Emily exploded before storming out of the bedroom before going downstairs and getting some drinks and snacks ready for the will reading and the after affect.

She was glad she bought a shit load of party trays when she went to Walmart last. Making herself presentable she hugged Donna and Trinity. She had recieved a text from Lyla and Ima showing their sympathy. Ima and Lyla had shoots and couldn't make it, but Donna had called into work saying that Wayne Unser was a father toward her since hers lived in Washington State and that Emily was her best friend so she got a couple days off for the funeral, and to be there.

Sweetheart let me help you. You don't have to do it all on your own. I get you act like the oldest even though you are the youngest." said Moureen as Luanne came in.

"Gemma is my best friend, and this shit breaks my heart. Emily has always played by her own rules, and had been a bit backwards because of it, but she's ambitious like me. She's the I'll take everyone and everything on, but she forgets she does need help occasionally. I cleared my schedule and I'm here, and so is Lyla, and Ima." said Luanne knowing the friendship between Donna, Emily, and the Saffron Sisters.  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Jax, Thomas, and Emily were sitting in the living room with the lawyer Ally Lowen. They were not looking foward two what was what. Because they loved Wayne and Gemnma as their parents and even though Jax met his father Wayne had raised him.

"Okay Gemma and Wayne said that Unser Trucking was to go to Jax Teller or the Sons of Anarchy." said Ally.

"What the ever loving fuck!" Thomas jumped up.

"Hey chill the hell out. Dad will take over and I trust him." said Jax.

"And the house with every thing in it along with Gemma Maddoc Unser's Caddilac Escalade it all goes to Emily Unser seeing as she has no place to go other than the house." said Ally.

"She'll just move into Jax's because she is afraid of living alone. She's backwards so he doesn't know how to be an adult!" said Thomas.

"Really Tommy? Do you ever know when to just shut the fuck up. That was uncalled for!" said Josh and Ally said that the Ice Cream Shop and Bakery went to Emily also. Plus all the money, six million is savings was divided evenly for all three kids.

Ally had left and Thomas was drinking Jack Daniels straight out of the bottle. Emily was fine having the house, and she felt like this was hers. The Ice Cream shop yes she would keep it going. She had great workers at her Auto shop.t

"Hey your parents knew this was your safe place. I know you love David, but I don't think he's the one. Though just take your time on that one. The who is the best will work for your company." said Trinity.

"Yes Herman had been after me for some time, but I finally let him in and let me tell you it was well worth it. The ones who are worth your time and love will work for you." said Donna.

Thomas took a shot and just let loose. "Okay I wanna know why Jax got dad's trucking company? I get the house with Emily since she's too chicken shit to get out on her own. But why Jax, and why the fuck didn't I even get scoops?" he ranted.

"You know what Thomas I have had enough of your insults so I'm going to tell you why I am the way I am." said Emily.

"Oh go fuck yourself. You are selfish, and you are just a baby that mom and dad had to take care of." said Thomas.

"Just shut the fuck up. I'm about to beat your ass little bro. Let Emily talk!" said Jax.

"Thomas calm it down and listen." said John. He loved all of Gemma's kids. She was his first love, and now that Gemma and Wayne asked John to help up with their kids if something ever happened to them the MC President didn't hesitate to step up to the plate.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW SO BAD? MY COLLEGE ROOMMATE WHO IS STREETWISE GOT WITH AN ABUSIVE BOYFRIEND. HE KILLED IN A FIT OF UNCONTROLLED RAGE. SHE WAS STREETSMART AND SHE GOT WITH AN ABUSIVE GUY. I'M AFRAID OF THE SAME THING HAPPENING TO ME SO I HAVEN'T MOVED OUT, AND I CLING TO MY PARENTS!" Clair let the secret out.

"Come on lets get you to bed. It's been a long trying day." said Moureen.

"Thomas thinks I just leach on to mom and dad, but that's not the freaking truth." Emily ranted.

"Get some rest. We got you. Lyla, Donna, Ima, and my daughter are here for you and so is the club." said Moreen as she helped the broken woman into bed before she passed out from grief.

a/n: so who do you like for Emily? Happy, Juice, or Opie? Enjoy!


End file.
